legendsmodfandomcom-20200215-history
Winter Soldier
The Winter Soldier is superhero/anti-hero published by Marvel Comics. First appearing in Captain America Comics #1 (March 1941) before being given the persona in Captain America (vol. 5) #1 (January 2005), he is the former sidekick of Captain America turned assassin. The character has often been depicted as an ally of the superhero and other characters, though has occasionally fought against other characters in the Marvel Universe. Added to the mod in version 4.3.5, the Winter Soldier's costume can be crafted in the Hero Maker. Wearing it will give the player access to his weapons and abilities. Backstory The Winter Soldier's true identity is James Buchanan Barnes, a former friend and ally of Captain America. Born in 1925, he was the mascot of a US platoon shipped to Europe during World War Two, after his father was killed during training. Whilst there, he idolized Captain America and his battles against both the Axis forces and Hydra. When the super-soldier visited the camp, James met him and accidently learnt of his true identity. Seeing potential in the teenager, the Captain asked for his help in battle and offered to train him to help battle his enemies. James accepted and became Captain America's sidekick "Bucky". After years of fighting the various terrorists and Nazi sympathizers, Bucky became a formidable fighter and inspiration for teenagers to help join. However, in the last year of the war, during a battle with Baron Zemo, he was forced to sacrifice himself to stop the villain from firing a rocket. Redirecting it, Bucky was presumed dead and placed heavy trauma on Rogers. However, in reality, he survived, though lost an arm in the process and was captured by the Russian Government. After giving him a robotic arm to replace his lost one, the Russians made Barnes into their own assassin, dubbed the "Winter Soldier", and sent him on various missions. To make sure he stayed in line, they would brainwash him, erase his memories and, during the time between missions, cryogenically freeze him. After the fall of the Soviet Union, he was recovered by Hydra and used for their own agenda. Eventually, the Winter Soldier fought Captain America, who had also survived after being frozen in the Antarctic, and was recognized by his former-protégé and friend. Using the Tesseract, Bucky's memories were restored and he was given a place alongside his friend. Winter Soldier would often work for Cap and the government, but would also join seedy organizations like the Thunderbolts and Department X. After Roger's supposed death after the superhero civil war, Bucky would take up the role of Captain America temporarily, but returned to the Winter Soldier after his supposed return. In the Mod Winter Soldier's suit can be crafted in the Hero Maker and worn by the player. Doing so will grant them Speed 3, Strength 3, Acrobatics 3 and Regeneration 2. Winter Soldier can also use a pistol (Weapon Equip Key to equip, hold right click and Suit Ability 2 Key to shoot), a sniper rifle (Suit Ability 3 Key to equip, hold right click and Suit Ability 2 Key to shoot) and grenades. He can also double jump and is immune to fall damage. Crafting To craft the Winter Soldier, you will need: *11 Black-Iron Blocks *8 Black Cloth *4 Grey Cloth *2 Coal Blocks *2 Iron Blocks *1 White Hardened Clay Winter Soldier Head Recipe.png|Winter Soldier's Head Recipe Winter Soldier Chestpiece Recipe.png|Winter Soldier's Chestpiece Recipe Winter Soldier Leggings Recipe.png|Winter Soldier's Leggings Recipe Winter Soldier Boots Recipe.png|Winter Soldier's Boots Recipe Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Marvel Category:Avengers